Wooden Temple of Ehlonna
Atop the northern hill of Ebeerleene City sits a wooden pyramid half encased in the hill itself. Inside the 90 foot pyramid grows an entire forest of trees form all over the world, light filters in through the slats if the wood in a away that could only be enhanced by some divine magic, as it remains beautiful and warm here, and butterflies and small animals dance free and happy amid the pools. The Wooden Temple in Details The pyramid was build hundreds of years ago over a site that was seen as sacred to followers of Ehlonna as it is believed she came here to give birth to a mysterious daughter. Now it is used as a place to help all those in need who would protect the forests, something the people of Eberleene have mostly come to respect and has only grown the faith of the unicorn queen. Clerics of Ehlonna come here to tend rare and precious plants, while healing and advising all those who come within its walls. Potions and scrolls, items and plain spell casting are all on offer to those willing to contribute to the furtherment of the forests survival, but those who seek to harm others and especially the woodlands, must face their wrath, or at least their refusal to help. Despite their guardianship of the forest they know the place of the hunter, and the beings inside the forest are their as gifts to those worthy, and as such aids hunters and trappers, as long as they do not "steal" more than what the wood is willing to provide. They used to allow the homeless to sleep in the temple at night, but Earl Acon'doin as forbade it now, in fear that was promoting organized crime (769qc). People of the Temple The clerics of the temple wear pale green robes and tend to be more women than men, though both are welcome in the faith. The can be found wandering around the temple of trees tending to personal projects, unused to formal worship as other faiths are, and all are approachable. * Priestess Maryleaf '''(Eysh/h,f/Cl8/Ehlon/NG) is a good natured blond woman with a roguish humour but a tranquil authority. * '''Leon of Eberleene is an aid to the church that was once used in a plot to turn some of Hilsyren into werewolves by the Witch of Eberleene. * Warden LaBon '''is a wise old patient man, of balding and a beard that takes care of the more mundane aspects of the church. It is unsure LaBons power as he is not one to show displays of power but has been there for over three high priestesses. '''Services of the Temple Though they have been known to offer services to those in need, they know they cannot attend to everyone for free without the temple falling into despairer for overuse and thus all reluctantly ask for payment in gold, or rare plants, for these services. Mundane * Mundane Healing (Heal Skill +6) - 5pg * Skilled Forest Guide (Ranger 1) - 20gp a day * Clerical Forest Guide (Cleric 1) - 50gp a day Spellcasting * Light Magical Healing (cure light wounds, 1d8+1) - 10gp * Moderate Magical Healing (cure moderate wounds, 2d8+3) - 60gp * Serious Magical Healing (cure serious wounds, 3d8+5) - 150gp ** Any appropriate spell up to 6th level (CL x SP x10gp) Potions * Minor Magical Healing (1 point) - 25gp * Light Magical Healing (cure light wounds, 1d8+1) - 50gp * Moderate Magical Healing (cure moderate wounds, 2d8+3) - 300gp * Serious Magical Healing (cure serious wounds, 3d8+5) - 750gp ** Any appropriate spell up to 3rd level priced as 0, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd above Magic Items * Amulet of natural armor +1 - 2,000 gp * Heavyload belt - 2,000 gp * Boots of friendly terrain - 2,400 gp * Horseshoes of speed - 3,000 gp * Equestrian belt - 3,200 gp * Vest of the vengeful tracker - 6,000 gp